Don't Let Go
by Ire-Ire
Summary: AU. Harry es amigo de Hermione y nada mas verla, se enamora locamente de ella... Que pasa por su mente en estos momentos?


Don't let go.

**I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome  
Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK  
So take this feeling'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go**

Porque jamas pense que me podria pasar esto y mas contigo, no pense que a los pocos meses de conocerte pudiera llegar a quererte tanto y tan ciegamente, llegando incluso hasta el punto de soñar contigo y soñar que algun dia podre probar el manjar de tus labios, tan dulces que retienen a tu pareja contigo aun, despues de 5 años.

No sabes lo que me das cada vez que te veo, porque con tan solo verte u oirte, mi corazon queda saciado por unas cuantas horas, en las que pienso continuamente en ti y en esos pequeños gestos que me das pero que ambos sabemos que son de amistad, y a pesar de que intento en vano olvidarte, no tengo fuerza de voluntad bastante como para no verte antes de cada sabado, cada vez que nos reunimos toda la pandilla para cenar y salir por la noche todos juntos, porque siento que si no te veo a cada dia, me volvere loco de atar, y no sera solo por no verte, sera por no poder amarte aunque tu no te des cuenta de esas miradas o de esos gestos que tengo contigo.

**(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Don't let go )  
No, I won't let go**

Porque me pierdo en esos ojos en los que naufrago cada vez que permanezco mas de 5 segundos, y porque tan solo con tu sonrisa, el dia mas nublado se ilumina si esa sonrisa esta en mi mente impresa, porque soy tan torpe que no soy capaz de describir estos sentimientos que me carcomen el alma poco a poco cada vez que tu presencia inunda la habitación en la que yo estoy, y tan solo esa presencia me consume como una llama ardiendo vivamente, quemándome el alma poco a poco, dejando que trocitos de ella se vayan hacia ti, dejándome vacío por dentro, sin nada.

Apenas hace 3 dias que no te vi, pero parecen 3 años cuando estoy sin ti, y siento que mi alma esta contigo pero tu parece que no te quieres enterar, porque me sigues hablando y sigues siendo como eres siempre, con tus preciosos ojos verdes y tu preciosa sonrisa y tu bendita piel que hace que me muera por tocarla con mis labios y acariciarla con mis manos, dejando en ella mi señal para toda la vida.

**Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
If I came right out and said you're beautiful  
Cuz there's something here I can't explain  
I feel I'm diving into driving rain  
You get my senses running wild  
I can 't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
So take this feeling 'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go**

Porque cuando no me miras o apenas me hablas me da la sensacion de que soy un pesado y que solo quieres darme largas, y sabes que me disculpo la mayoria de veces por eso y que no lo puedo evitar, pero a pesar de eso te sigo queriendo y te sigo pidiendo dia a dia que solo me digas una cosa de mi cuando te moleste, porque prefiero enterarme por ti antes que por un comentario que se le ha escapado a alguna de nuestras amigas.

Y paso a paso te voy perdiendo y te veo mas alejada de mi, haciendo de mi vida un infierno porque se que estas a mi lado pero que no te puedo coger. Y, en parte, eso es lo que más me consume, tenerte a mi alcance y no poder cogerte porque yo siento mucho por ti pero tu no sientes nada por mi.

**(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Don't let go )  
No, I won't let go**

En la vida todos tenemos distintas fases con respecto a los sentimientos, y casi todos tenemos la fase del amor imposible, y que aunque veas cosas que otros no ven, aunque sientas cosas que otros no sienten, nunca se te llegara a dar el placer de poder tocar lo prohibido, porque no eres merecedor de ese amor que ella entrega a otro hombre, que, por desgracia, nunca vas a ser tú.

* * *

Y esta es mi vuelta, no creo que sea continuada, porque creo que habra que esperar durante mucho tiempo para que escriba otra historia, pero bueno, no lo deseo.

Si os ha gustado, dejarme un review y decirme lo que vosotros querais :)

Besos!

Ire


End file.
